Tea Party In Love
by mirukururu
Summary: Sakura tidak suka diajak Tsunade oba-san ke ritual minum teh. Namun tanpa disangka dia bertemu dengan cowok tampan yang mencuri hatinya. tetapi...


Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: SasuSaku

Happy reading ~

Party Tea In Love

Sial! Harusnya aku bisa ikut berhanami ke Taman Konoha bersama Ino dan teman-teman lainnya, kalau saja oba-san tak perlu mengajakku ke acara terkutuk dan maha tidak penting seperti ini. Minum teh bersama teman-teman oba-san yang pasti sudah paruh baya smeuanya, sungguh satu hal yang jauh dari kata asyik! Kalaupun boleh memilih, tentu aku akan sangat senang ikut Ino bersantai menikmati bunga-bunga sakura yang merekah di taman kota Konoha itu.

Bulan April, Konoha pastilah berubah menjadi seperti kahyangan tempat para bidadari bermain dan bercengkrama gembira. Lihat saja, langit yang biru cerah diliputi awan putih bersih berarak pelan. Manyempurnakan musim semi di seantero Konohadan mungki juga seluruh Konoha dengan warna-warni pink-putih sakura yang bermekaran. Suhu sisa musim dingin yang baru saja lewat, tapi orang-orang tak perlu lagi mengenakan jaket musim dingin dan sepatu bot untuk bertahan dari kemungkinan mati beku.

Harusnya oba-san tahu, kalau keponakannya ini sama sekali tidak suka ritual minum teh. Aku tak pernah habis pikir, kenapa nenek moyang dulu mencetuskan ide gila untuk menciptakan sebuah tradisi yang begini ribet? Bayangkan saja, hanya untuk menenggak secawan teh, kita harus ber-_kimono_ ria. Tuan rumah harus menyiapkan ruangan khusus untuk minum teh, mengumpulkan bunga-bunga liar untuk membuat rangkaian bunga, melukis kaligrafi Jepang untuk hiasan dinding, menyiapkan tetek-bengek peralatan minum teh mulai dari tungku pemanas air sampai tempat makanan ringan. Yang lebih menyebalkan lagi, hanya untuk bisa minum teh dengan baik, perlu belajar berbulan-bulan, bahkan seumur hidup! Kalau bukan oba-san yang mengajak, jelas aku _ogah_! Masalahnya hidupku sekarang bergantung pada oba-san setelah otou-san dan okaa-san meninggaldua tahun yang lalu.

Kami telah sampai di depan ruangan khusus untuk pesta minum teh milik Shizune-san, teman oba-san. Ia berdiri menyambut kamu dengan sangat ramah. Kami segera masuk. Aku menjadi tamu kedua karena di sebelah kananku telah duduk seorang laki-laki muda yang…. Oh, tampan sekali. Ia adalah tamu pertama Shizune-san dalam acara minum teh ini. Sementara oba-san menjadi tamu ketiga karena dia duduk di sisi kiriku.

Kadar sesalku karena tidak ikut _hanami_ jadi sedikit terhapus karena kehadiran laki-laki yang duduk di samping kananku ini. Ekor mataku seperti terhipnotis untuk senantiasa meliriknya setiap menit. Wajahnya benar-benar terpahat sempurna. Ia duduk dengan tenang, menyiratkan kedewasaan. Kutaksir usianya sudah awal dua puluhan. Minimal ia sudah masuk kuliah. Sepuluh menit berlalu. Kakiku mulai merasa kesemutan akibat terlalu lama duduk _seiza_ –posisi duduk paling menyebalkan saat minum teh, dua kaki berselimpuh menekuk lutut dan menjadi tumpuan badan. Aku yakin, satu jam lagi mungkin pantatku mati rasa.

Shizune-san mulai membagi cawan-cawan teh setelah datang dua orang lagi beberapa menit dari kedatanganku dan oba-san. Kulirik aki-laki yang duduk di dekatku, ia mulai memutar cawan ke arah pukul enam, pertanda ia akan segera minum teh.

"Aku duluan ya." Ia melihat ke arahku.

Sekian detik aku terpana. Sama sekali tak menjawab tawaran minum tehnya.

"I... _Ha'i, dozo_." Kuanggukan kepala dan tersenyum semanis mungkin.

Aku melihat kanan kiriku. Semua telah memulai memutar cangkir dan menghirup isi cawan. Shizune-san mengangguk ke arahku sembari mengacungkan cawannya. Aku tersenyum dan mulai memutar cangkirku dengan canggung. Aroma harum the kualitas prima di Konohamenguar dari cawan yang kupegang. Shizune-san selalu punya teh terbaik untuk tamu-tamunya. Rasa hangat mulai menjalar saat kuteguk isi cawan. Hingga kulihat isi cawan hanya tinggal beberapa millimeter saja. Aku segera menghirup dalam-dalam sisa teh terakhir sambil mendongak untuk sekedar mengatakn bahwa teh yang disajikan ini sangat enak. Seperti yang dilakukan tamu-tamu Shizune-san lainnya. Namun agaknya ini menjadi bencana buatku. Aku tersedak dan batuk-batuk hebat.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan?" tegur oba-san.

Aku tahu, dia pasti marah dengan cara minumku yang mungkin baginya begitu memalukan.

"_Gomennasai_…." Aku meminta maaf kepada oba-san.

Dadaku terasa sakit akibat tersedak. Aku masih sangat ingin batuk, namun kulirik oba-san yang masih bermuka masam, aku jadi sekuat tenaga menahan batuk, dan ini sangat menyiksa. Agaknya laki-laki di samping kananku ini memperhatikanku. Tiba-tiba tangan kekarnya terulur mrngelus punggungku.

"Jangan ditahan. Batuklah…. Tidak apa-apa. Shizune-san tidak akan marah.: ia berkata demikian sambil melirik ke arah Shizune-san.

"Mungkin kamu terlalu gugup, Sakura-chan. Santai saja," kata Shizune-san sambil tersenyum.

Dan kali ini aku tak bisa lagi menahan batuk. Kulihat wajah oba-san merah padam. Sementara laki-laki di dekatku terus mengelus punggungku. Mungkin ia tidak tega melihatku seperti kucing sesak napas begini. Namun aku senang merasakan belaian tangannya di punggungku. Begitu hangat, dan…. Ah! Nanti malam aku pasti tak dapat tidur mengingatnya.

"M-Maaf merepotkan," kataku pada laki-laki di sampingku. Aku merasa tidak enak hati.

"Tidak apa-apa. Jangan khawatir"

Acara minum teh tetap berlangsung meski ada insiden kecil yang sempat kuciptakan. Aku tak lagi melihat ekspresi mara di wajah oba-san yang kini tengah asik berbincang dengan Shizune-san dan dua orang di samping kiri oba-san. Sementara aku dan laki-laki di sampingku hanya diam sambil menikmati teh.

"Bagaimana kalau satu cawan lagi?" laki-laki itu kembali menawariku untuk minum setelah Shizune-san memenuhi cawan-cawan kami lagi.

"Tidak. Terimakasih," jawabku. Aku tak ingin perutku kembung kebanyakan minum.

Ritual minum teh selesai hampir setengah hari. Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba di hatiku terbesit rasa ingin mengikuti ritual minum teh seperti ini lagi. Bukan karena aku menyukai the yang memang enak, tapi karena aku berharap karena ingin bertemu laki-laki yang duduk di saming kananku tadi. Namanya Itachi. Aku sendiri tidak berkenalan dengannya. Hanya tahu namanya saat Shizune-san memanggilnya. Sedikit kusesalkan, kenapa dia tidak berbasa-basi untuk sekedar mengajakku kenalan? Apakah aku memang tidak menarik untuk cowok setampan dia? Ah entahlah. Yang jelas aku sangat tertarik padanya.

R

U

R

U

Ini hari pertamaku masuk kembali setelah liburan musim semi. Aku bergegas beranjak meski jarum jam baru menunjuk angka tujuh dan pelajaran dimulai sejam lagi. Aku sudah berjanji pada Ino untuk meunggunya di stasiun Konoha. Kira-kira 5 menit jalan kaki dari rumah.

"_Ohayo_, Sakura!" tanpa perasaan Ino memberiku _surprise_ berupa tepukan pundak superkeras yang untungnya tdak erontokkan jantungku. Ucapan selamat pagi Ino benar-benar buruk.

"Untung aku tidak jantungan. Kamu mau aku mati lebih cepat, Ino?" aku berbalik badan, melotot pura-pura marah. Dia tertawa.

"Tidak perlu melotot seperti itu. Oh, ya, aku punya berita penting, Sakura!"

"Penting buatmu?"

"Bukan hanya buatku, tapi kurasa kau juga akan gembira!"

"Kenapa?"

"Aku dengar pagi ini akan ada cowok baru di kelas kita! Katanya cakep sekali, lho?!" Ino bercerita dengan menggebu.

Aku mengangkat sebelah alisku.

"Terus kalau dia cakep? Jaminan pasti tertarik denganmu?"

"Ya…. Bukan begitu maksudku. Paling tidak aka nada saingan untuk Sai. Aku muak dengan perilaku sok gantengnya yang overdosis! Tiap hari merayu gadis-gadis, gonta-ganti pacar seperti ganti baju!"

Aku tertawa. Beginilah kalau Ino mulai menyinggung soal Sai, mantannya, yang sampai saat ini masih mendapat predikat cowok tercakep se-Konoha High School.

"Kamu muak atau cemburu, sih?" kubisikkan kata-kata itu tepat disela kuping Ino. Dan gadis mungil bermata biru itu manghadiahi cubitan kecil yang luar biasa di perutku.

"Aww…. Awas kamu!" kukejar Ino yang berlari masuk kereta.

Ino tidak berbohong. Pagi ini gadis-gadis banyak yang senyum-senyum ganjen karena kedatangan Sasuke, si cowok baru yang tingkat kegantengannya lima persen lebih tinggi daripada Sai.

"_Hajimemashite, watashi wa Sasuke. Sunagakure kara kamashita. Dozo yoroshiku onegaishimasu_."

Ia memperkenalkan diri dengan nada datar. Tatap matanya dingin lurus ke depan. Tak peduli pada beberapa pertanyaan yang muncul dari gadis-gadis kecil di kelas kami.

Ia segera membungkkan badan ke arah Kakashi-sensei minta izin segera duduk. Dan guru kami itu mengiyakan. Kebetulan di kelas kami hanya ada satu kursi kosong tepat di belakangku. Namun dengan cueknya, Sasuke justru duduk di sampingku, yang sebenarnya itu tempat duduk Ino.

"Anoo, maaf, bisakah kamu pindah ke belakang? Ini meja Ino. Dia sedang pergi ke toilet," aku menegur dia. Sasuke menatapku sejenak, dan tidak mau pindah. Ia justru mengeluarkan bukunya.

"Sasuke! Apakah kamu tidak dengar kalau ini meja Ino?" ujarku lagi.

"Aku punya hak duduk di mana pun! Ini sekolah, bukan rumah kamu!" jawabnya ketus.

_Argh! Dasar anak baru yang menyebalkan!_ Rutukku dalam hati.

Akhirnya aku memilih menggeser kursiku mundur. Menyejajarkan dengan kursi di belakangku. Ogah amat duduk berdampingan dengan cowok ketus begitu. Ia menoleh ke belakang, aku membuang muka.

Selanjutnya makin menyebalkan lagi. Sepanjang jam pelajaran Ino terus menerus memperhatikan Sasuke, dan membisikiku yang pada intinya dia sangat tertarik dengan Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

Ada kabar gembira setelah aku pulang sekolah. Oba-san mengajakku pergi ke undangan minum teh lagi! Dan kali ini undangan itu datang dari Mikoto-san, teman oba-san yang ternyata adalah ibu Itachi! Aku tidak tahu sejak kapan oba-san mengenal Mikoto-san. Tapi itu tidak penting yang terpenting adalah aku harus terlihat maksimal saat ritual minum teh nanti sore dan berjanji tidak akan melakukan hal memalukan seperti saat di rumah Shizune-san tempo hari. Tampaknya oba-san mengetahui perubahan sikapku.

"Kau bersemangat sekali, Sakura-chan? Ini tidak biasa."

"Hmm…. Eh…. Bukankah oba-san bilan ritual minum teh sangat bermanfaat? Jadi tentu saja aku senang sekali mengikutinya. Oba-san tidak perlu khawatir aku tidak akan melakukan kesalahan seperti kemarin, dan aku janji, nanti aku mau pakai kimono sendiri, Oba-san. Aku sudah bisa memakainya dnegan baik."

Oba-san geleng kepala dan tersenyum. Sedetik kemudian ia memelukku erat-erat.

"Aku taku apa yang membuatmu bersemangat. Pasti Itachi, kan?"

Aku tersenyum malu. Begitu mudahkah orang dewasa menebak isi hati anak gadis sepetiku?

"Tapi kurasa kamu akan lebih pantas lagi jika bersama dengan adik Itachi." Oba-san melepaskan pelukannya dan menatapku penuh asti.

"Adik Itachi?"

"Iya. Adik Itachi. Mikoto-san berencana akan mengenalkanmu dengan anak bungsunya."

Oba-san kemudian pergi meninggalkanku dengan sejuta tanda Tanya di kepala.

R

U

R

U

Kurasa, aku telah mempersiapkan diri untuk mengikuti ritual minum teh dengan sempurna. Kupakai kimono terbaik dan kudapata satu pujian dari oba-san.

"kukira kamu akan sangat cantik kalau bertemu Itachi tiap hari," kata oba-san memuji.

Berharap kali ini Itachi bisa melihatku sebagai gadis manis yang menarik hatinya. Pikiranku mulai berkelana tentang hal-hal konyol, seperti bagaimana kalau tiba-tiba dia menyatakan cinta kepadaku, seperti kehadiran pangeran-pangeran tampan yang meminang puteri di negeri dongeng. _Hmm…. Kenapa aku jadi drama queen begini, sih? Ah, entahlah!_

Tapi semua angan indahku itu hanya menjadi seperti cawan keramik yang dihempaskan ke dinding tebing. Pecah berkeping, hancur luluh lantah. Setelah melihat seorang gadis duduk tepat di sebelah kiri Itachi dalam ritual minum teh sore ini. Mikoto-san mengenalkannya pada kami sebagai tunagnga Itachi. Gadis itu ssungguh medekati sempurna. Matnya terpancar indah, senyum ramahnya mampu melumerkan hati setiap orang. Ia terlihat begitu pantas untuk mendampingi Itachi. Aku melirik dua insane itu dengan perasaan remuk redam. Aroma teh yang biasanya menggugahkan minatku untuk segera menghirupnya hingga tak tersisa, sore ini terasa jauh tidaj enak dari air kopi basi!

Satu jam berlalu, dan aku sudah hampir menyerah dengan rasa dedak di dada akibat cemburu. Aku benar-benar iri pada perempuan yang duduk di samping kananku ini. Dia begitu beruntung. Stok air mata sepertinya sudah mulai akan mencair dan luber keluar dari kelopak mata. Ya ampun, aku tidak boleh menangis! Konyol banget, sih? Itachi itu bukan siapa-siapaku! Lagi pula, kenapa aku jadi begini bodoh? Hanya karena dia mengelus punggungku saat aku tersedak dan aku jatuh cinta padanya, dan banyak berharap ia punya perasaan yang sama denganku? Oh tidak! Harusnya aku tahu, Itachi tak mungkin tertarik dengan gadis "sebiasa" aku, kan, sedangkan di dekatnya ada Hinata yang dipahat Kami-sama dengan begitu sempurna?

Aku tak tahan dengan pemandangan itu. Akhirnya aku minta izin pada Mikoto-san untuk pergi terlebih dahulu, dengan alasan sakit perut dan butuh ke toilet. Mungkin alasan ini terkesan mengada-ada dan sangat tidak sopan. Namun aku tak peduli. Daripada aku harus tambah malu jika ketahuan menagis?

Aku keluar dari ruangan ritual minum the bukan untuk ke toilet, tapi justru ke halaman rumah. Duduk termenung di atas hamparan rumputmyang berselimut kelopak sakura yang berjatuhan. Anggap saja ini sebagai gantinya _hanami_ yang tidak kuikuti bersama Ino tempo hari. Perlahan air mataku menetes. Ini pertama kalinya aku jatuh cinta dan patah hati. Dan mengenaskan lagi, aku jatuh cinta pada orang yang salah.

"_Konnichiwa_, Sakura."

Satu suara menelisik di dekat kuping. Aku terperanjat. Sesegera mungkin kuhapus air mataku dan segera kutoleh arah suara. Kali ini aku seribu persen lebih terperanjat lagi.

"Sa… Sasuke?" aku tidak percaya sepenuhnya kalau laki-laki yang nyelonong duduk di sampingku ini Sasuke, si cowok baru di kelas yang sangat m-e-n-y-e-b-a-l-k-a-n!

"Kenapa mukamu horror begitu? Tenang saja, aku tidak jahat dan tidak akan merebut tempat dudukmu." Ia tersenyum sedikit meledek. "Oh, ya, sepertinya aku melihat kamu menangis? Kenapa? Yang pasti… ini bukan karena teh buatan okaa-san membuatmu merasa tercekik, kan?"

Aku mendengus kesal dan bergegas pergi mennggalkannya. Entah mengapa Sasuke tak pernah menbawa hawa perdamaian saat berada di dekatku. Namun sial, saking etrburu-buru berjalan, aku jadi terjerat kimonoku sendiri dan jatuh terjerembab. "Argh!"

"Sakura-san, anda tidak sedang mengenakan _seifuku_. Jadi berhati-hatilah. Hmm… sepetrinya kakimu terpelintir. Boleh kubantu?"

"Hetikan, Sasuke! Turunkan aku!"

"Aku tidak akan menurunkanmu sebelum aku mengurut kakimu dan memastikan kamu mampu berjalan lagi dengan baik. Jadi diamlah!"

"Kamu… kenapa di sisni?" tanyaku hati-hati.

"Pertanyaan yang aneh," jawabnya datar. "Mikoto-san itu okaa-sanku jadi bukan hal yang mengaagumkan kalau aku tinggal di sini."

"Jadi? Kamu… adik Itachi?"

"Kenapa? Bukankah aku sama tampannya dengan dia? Dan, oh ya tadi okaa-san bilang mau mengenalkanku dengan keponakan perumpuan Tsunade-san, hmm… ternyata dia itu…gadis terbawel yang kutemui di kelas. Tapi tak apalah, sepantasnya aku berterima kasih pada okaa-san, karena dengan begitu aku bisa menggendong dan mengurut kaki gadis menggemaskan itu." Sejenak ia mendongak, tersenyum begitu manis menatap kedua bola mataku. Sekian detik aku dibuat tercekat. Tak mampu berkata apapun.

"Kamu kenapa? Tidak suka dikenalkan dengan aku? Hmm… padahal aku mau, lho… kita seperti Itachi dan Hinata."

"Tolong katakana sekali lagi," kuminta ida mengulang kata-katanya kembali.

"Maaf, Nona manis, tidak ada pengulangan. Sekarang kuharap kakimu sudah sembuh, nanti aku ingin mengajakmu makan malam."

_Oh Kami-sama_… inikah yang dibilang oba-san, "Kamu lebih cocok dengan adik Itachi?"

E

N

D


End file.
